object_illusionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball
Gumball is a female contestant on Object Illusion. She got put onto the Grade A's. Personality Gumball seems to love eating food. She is one of the less developed and care free characters on Object Illusion, but has a reputation of being bossy, lazy, dumb, and fat. Despite these negative comments, Gumball has a good mental image of herself. As stated above, Gumball can be quite rude in her opinions, having other people do things that she'd rather not do herself, as shown in the many challenges Wii U has conjured. In spite of her refusal to participate, she has a habit of bossing others around. True to her nicknames, Gumball is seen eating several times throughout the show, and does not seem to feel shame for her weight. However, it may be possible that Watermelon is the only person that Gumball listens to about this issue, as shown in Race of a Lifetime. In more recent episodes, Gumball adopts a more sinister personality, along with the impression of being smarter. These traits are most likely being influenced by Watermelon, though nothing much changes about her past that. Appearance Gumball first appears as a purplish pink circle, but is updated in episode 4 to have an outline and shading, her body color now being a light pink. She is updated again in episode 9, and is now a darker pink with a thin shine on top. Coverage Pilot Gumball walks up to Watermelon, asking her if she was asleep. In order to cure Watermelon's boredom, Gumball suggests she date boys, putting on a demonstration for her. She tries and fails to flirt with Sandwich, and gets sad. During the race to Florida, she is seen on a boat with Conditioner, Shampoo, and Cookie, looking a little concerned. She is picked for Orange's team, the Grade A's. Why At Night? For the stunt contest, Gumball jumps off a cliff, but lands in a very ungraceful way. However, she still scores a ten for the Number #1's. She asks Cookie why he doesn't talk, followed by a moment of silence. Eating Madness While Orange is pep-talking the team, Gumball moves closer to Sandwich, who backs away from her. Gumball agrees that having double the members of the other team is a good thing. Gumball yells at her team to eat the cakes, and does the same thing twenty minutes later. She panics when the Number #1's are close to finishing the challenge. Well, That's A Scary Thought As an explanation for why show ratings were low, Gumball says that Wii U is stupid. After the elimination, she complains that the other team received more newbies than they did. Gumball calls the Number #1's dirty cheaters for stealing the weapons her team was going to use for the challenge. She asks why Sandwich was talking in a scary voice, and tells him to kill Strawberry, since she was the main murderer. She also yells at him when he claims he's more athletic than anyone on his team, and says she is chubby, not fat. Christmas Chaos Confident, Gumball says that Strawberry would be eliminated this episode, but is told the latter wasn't on the losing team, to which she reacts with dismay. During the elimination, she is surprised she is in the bottom two, and denies negative comments about her. She is worried, but is glad when she's declared safe. Gumball is unenthusiastic for another hard challenge, but her mood doesn't change upon the present finding challenge being announced. She asks Orange why he's worried about losing, claiming he'd win immunity, and gets in a fight with Watermelon. When faced with a giant mountain, she is clearly unhappy about climbing it. While looking for more presents, Gumball complains about the amount of walking she was doing, and tells Watermelon to shut up once she points out the irony. Rolling Rampage and Romance When Wii U remarks on the romance happening, Gumball jumps in, claiming that romance is amazing, and walks away. As opposed to Sandwich, Gumball says Lemon is cute when acting crazy, and asks Sandwich why'd she date him when Sandwich claims she was in love, and they get in a fight over their attractiveness. Gumball is seen muttering something after asking why Iron was a special guest that episode. Later, she is in front of the burning basketball court, and says she burned down the other sports areas too, saying she wasn't into sports. After Fire Axe preformed his talent, she yelled at Quadratini to go next, scaring him away. Despite her previous action, Gumball refuses to participate in the challenge. Race of a Lifetime In the beginning scene, Gumball says it doesn't matter that they missed out on points in the last challenge, since they won. She takes Quadratini's side during the argument with Orange, and that she wouldn't ask out Lemon since a relationship might get in the way. However, she becomes sheepish seeing the reaction of the others, and tries to leave, but is stopped by Quadratini. When confronted, she lies that she didn't actually like Lemon, but Quadratini sees through it. She's asked why she doesn't like Sandwich instead, and replies by saying Sandwich is a jerk. Orange claims the racing challenge would be easy, accompanied by a snide remark from Gumball about his IQ. She shows strong displeasure when Orange shows them his car, saying it was a death trap. She runs to get in later, and complains that she's in the back, telling Quadratini to shut up when he answers. Gumball is seen spazzing out while Orange drives into the forest. Later, she complains about the drive time, eating a hamburger and oblivious to how she's slowing the car down. She asks Watermelon if she's fat, and is saddened when she says yes. Gumball is also oblivious to the hamburger she's eating, and tells Quadratini to shut up. She comments on how rude Quadratini is when he tells her to shut up for being happy. During the after credits scene, she angrily blames Orange for their loss. Pranks A Lot! Part 1 Gumball is seen trying to get Sandwich's attention, and asks to eat him since she was hungry. She knocks him away when refused, crushes Orange and drinks him, eats Quadratini, and tells how she'll use Fire Axe to cut Watermelon and eat her. It's then revealed it was all a simulation. After getting Fire Axe's name wrong, she begs to join their alliance, despite being rejected, and even promises them she'd lose weight. However, all efforts fail, and she walks away with some difficulty. She approaches Lemon, asking to form an alliance, and says she cant help her fatness when he declines. Lemon walks away, and Gumball is left surprised he didn't go crazy while talking. Later, she is sad and hungry that Lemon didn't like her, and decides to eat a snack. However, once Lemon shows up, she chases after him, kissing her fries goodbye. She lures him out his hiding place with lemons, and asks him why he isn't acting crazy. Once he explains, she's delighted, but sheepishly walks away when she reveals to him she likes him. Gumball explodes upon Lemon calling her fat. Despite not having homes, Gumball tells Fire Axe and Sandwich to go home. She gets in a debate with Wii U about the hotel, and says it's pretty once it's revealed. Wii U tells her that was their new home, and she falls down. Gumball suggests she and Lemon get rooms next to each other, but agrees to be far from Lemon since it would make him happy. However, Lemon runs away since Gumball was being creepy, and she explodes when Watermelon tells her to lose weight. Gumball is worried she'll be in the final two, and is seen unhappy about the negativity shown towards her, from Sandwich and the viewers. Though, she shows gratitude towards someone appreciating her. She is sheepish about how she burned down the courts, and is worried she'll be eliminated. When she's announced safe, she's joyful. Pranks A Lot! Part 2 Much like the other contestants, Gumball appears several times in the recap. Gumball calls Lemon's name repeatedly, only to give him a hello. She tries to get him back when he walks away, seemingly to no avail. Having no defensive position, Gumball begs Orange not to hit her, and runs away when he opens fire. Initially confident she wouldn't get shot, Gumball is annoyed when she is out. Missile Impossible A bored Gumball is seen standing around, until Watermelon brings the shocking news that she broke up with Orange. What surprises Gumball even more is that Watermelon was the one pulling the strings, and that she understood the plan. She joins in on the plan, and helps her new partner in crime, Watermelon, to reel in an unsuspecting Oreo. During the elimination, Gumball is safe, and eats her safe prize. Gumball says it's nice they get another break, and is later seen with Watermelon chatting about what Wii U could be up to. She is taken aback when Orange sings, but is amused as Orange tries to kill Oreo for being with his ex girlfriend. In contrast to her initial attitude to the break, Gumball demands Wii U to give them a challenge since she was bored. She smiles happily as Oreo carries her and Watermelon. During the time to their destination, Gumball is shocked when Watermelon accuses Oreo of implying they were fat. She tells Watermelon that Oreo's loyalty to her is both sad and hilarious. The three arrive, and Gumball asks where Wii U could be. She proceeds to sit with Watermelon, claiming she is tired. As Watermelon crosses the street, Gumball tries to warn her about the incoming car, indifferent when Watermelon doesn't heed. Trust No One Watermelon claims their plan to eliminate Orange was working, recounting the events of the previous night. This slightly surprises Gumball. She appears on the roof along with the other contestants, and receives a cake, which splatters on her face. Inside the hotel, she asks what their challenge was, and prompts her alliance to start cleaning. Gumball also approves of Watermelon's plan to sabotage the other rooms, but is worried Wii U would catch them. Later, Gumball agrees with Watermelon about how dumb Pudding Cup and Police Hat were for both leaving the room, and prepares to blow it up. She stares at Oreo as he makes the choice of who to be loyal to. Gumball looks pleased when Wii U compliments the room's cleanliness, and when they are declared the winners. She is joyful to hear that Lemon is safe. Trivia * Gumball holds the record in her show for receiving the most amount of votes without being eliminated, with a total of three separate occurrences. Category:Contestants Category:Female Category:Armless Category:Grade A's Category:Hated Category:Fat